Bastion Cruiser
General The Bastion Cruiser is a Tier 7 ship that drains the Chain effect of weapons on hit. Its Firestorm Overdrive ability is activated upon losing shields, drastically increasing offensive capability for a short duration. Cannon weapons that are equipped on this ship gain an extra 1,000 m of range, which can be stacked with other range-increasing effects. As a cruiser, this ship has great defensive capability and is designed to soak up damage. Strategy and Setup Advantages With incredible base health, the Bastion Cruiser is capable of taking a heavy beating. Its Counter Chain is very effective against Chain weapons such as the ECHO Ray and Reverb Ray, severely limiting the amount of damage they can do to your fleet. It has 3 armor slots, allowing you to equip 3x Resonant Armor for a massive +60% shield energy bonus, which complements well with the multiple shield slots typical of cruisers. It also has the most resistor slots out of the Altairian Hulls, making this ship perfect as a sponge for soaking up damage. Its Firestorm Overdrive grants +300% DPS, +40% shield bypass and +20% range, enabling it to dish out large amounts of damage at long range and immediately turn the tide of battle. This ability can be reused in subsequent battles. Equip Pulse Cannons, Epsilon ECHO Cannons or other Cannon weapons to make the most of the Bastion Cruiser's range bonus. Even without the Overdrive, enemies will still find it difficult to kite Bastion Cruisers that have over 5,000 m range. The Bastion Cruiser also has a built in Damage increase against Cutters, enabling it to make short work of them quickly. It also has Alien and Plasma resistance, greatly reducing the damage it will take from weapons of those damage types. Disadvantages If you wish to use your Overdrive ability, refrain from using too much shielding. Otherwise, enemies with high shield bypass may be able to take out your ships without fully depleting the shields. Although the Bastion Cruiser is extremely durable, it has a hefty repair time, especially when you max out the shields and armor, making your fleet more costly to repair overall. The Paragon Battleship has a built in modifier against Cruisers, making it more effective than other ships at destroying Bastion Cruisers. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V ; VI |1}} ; 3; 3; 3; 3}} ; 2; 2}} ; ; ; ; 22,115}} ; ; ; ; }} }} ; ; ; ; 126,069}} ; ; ; ; Firestorm V}} ; ; ; ; +30%}} ; ; ; ; -50%}} ; ; ; ; -50%}} ; 50%}} ; 2; ; 3}} , Same level of Revelation Cruiser}} Trivia *The Bastion Cruiser is the first of the Altairian Hulls. *The Bastion Cruiser's design resembles a Protoss Carrier from Starcraft II. Gallery BastionCruiser1-Angled.png|Mk I/II Herald Bastion Cruiser angled HD render BastionCruiser2-Angled.png|Mk III/IV Herald Bastion Cruiser angled HD render BastionCruiser3-Angled.png|Mk V Herald Bastion Cruiser angled HD render BastionCruiser4-Angled.png|Mk VI Herald Bastion Cruiser angled HD render Bastion Cruiser (3).PNG|Bastion Cruiser appearing in Contact event trailer bastionaction.png|Herald Bastion Cruisers fighting against Oligarch Bastion Cruisers, note the Overdrive icon on the top left of each ship Bastion Cruiser (1).PNG|Two fleets consisting of destroyers guarded by Bastion Cruisers, fighting each other Bastion Cruiser (2).PNG|Bastion Cruisers fighting Guardian Cruisers ----